Musical Preferences and Hockey Jerseys
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: This is a sequel to my Dasey standalone "Musical Preferences". Takes place just after graduation. Derek finally has his retribution for Casey's ear pulling. It backfires, however, when Casey pulls an ace he didn't realize she had. M rating for eventual Dasey between the sheets.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm totally aware of how unrealistic this is, but I just couldn't resist _not_ writing it. Besides, I'm getting kind of tired of always forcing myself to color inside the lines. (Figuratively speaking, of course. Literally, I just can't help but do so. I'm a contradiction like that.) After reading "Jersey girl" by Phoenix Satori, I was inspired. And really, after I found out about the lack of hockey jersey stories, could you blame me? This is a sequel, of sorts, to my story "Musical Preferences". Hence the title. "Musical Preferences" can be read as a stand-alone. This takes place a little later.

Music suggestions: 'That girl' by Alexz Johnson, 'Be the girl' by Aslyn.

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD.

Musical Preferences, Hockey Jerseys...

The house rang with an empty silence as Casey closed the front door behind her. It had been a couple months since the "Boston ear-pulling incident", and Derek had done nothing more than the occasional annoying, yet mostly harmless, prank. So, considering how this was Derek, she'd learned to keep her guard up when entering a doorway alone, just in case he got any ideas.

Marti went home with Sasha, a new friend, for a slumber party. Edwin and Lizzie were each off at their respective summer camps, each stay-away, and not due home until the end of June. Both her mom and George were still at work, not to be expected home until after five. She could care less where Derek had disappeared off to, so long as he wasn't bothering _her_. She had approximately two hours worth of "alone time".

Considering how hectic her life had been since graduation, she would take whatever respite she could get.

As Casey entered her bedroom, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something was off. The feeling of wrongness pinged its warning as her eyes scanned her room meticulously, looking for the tiniest detail. That was when the first speck of hard evidence dropped into place in her mind. Her room was usually kept neat and tidy, but she'd been in a hurry that morning – due to Derek sneaking into her room and unplugging her alarm clock sometime after she'd fallen asleep – and had been forced to leave her pajamas in a small pile beside her bed. Going in for another round of summer camp counseling with Marti had kept her away from home until well into the afternoon.

The tiny pile of clothes was now missing.

Her mom, who was prone to lifting stray clothes and adding them to the wash, had left for work just as Casey was descending the stairs that morning and hadn't been home since. _She_ hadn't been home long enough to move them, even _if_ she was having a case of memory loss.

As she stepped closer to her closet, the second clue fell into place. Her nose wrinkled as a foul odor seeped from her closet, the door securely shut in the frame. Almost gagging, she pinched her nose shut with one hand and placed the other gingerly around the doorknob. Easing it back with a sense of trepidation, eyes scrunched shut and her body coiled tensely and ready to spring away at the first sign of danger, a wall of the most malodorous scent hit her full force, making her eyes water. Slamming the door shut, she jogged out of her room, pulling her bedroom door shut behind her. Resting her hands on her knees, Casey gulped in the fresh, lovely _nontoxic_ air in the hallway.

Derek had most definitely gone around the bend this time. She couldn't believe he'd had the gall to completely destroy her wardrobe. She couldn't be certain, and it was too early to be presumptuous, but she wasn't sure if that ungodly smell would come out, even in the wash. She should have known better than to assume the best of Derek, that maybe he'd finally turned over a new leaf.

As if.

Maybe it was because her nerves were frazzled due to keeping six eight-year olds entertained for over six hours. Or perhaps it was due to her being at the end of her patience with Derek and his childish, clothes ruining, time consuming pranks. All she knew was that she'd had enough.

He wanted to steal her music without asking, and then take her clothes and make them repugnant and unwearable? Well, then, she'd have to steal something of his that was just as important to him.

She strode down the hallway and flung Derek's bedroom door wide open. The search was on.

ooowooooo*oooxooooo*ooonoooooo

Kicking the door closed behind him and dropping his hockey bag to the floor with a careless shrug, Derek blew out a breath in a weak attempt to push his hair off his forehead. Frustrated when the plan backfired and the hair plastered itself back against his damp forehead, he reached up and pushed the freshly washed strands back with one hand, pulling his t-shirt away from his body to fan himself with the other.

Having closed his eyes in bliss when the air-conditioned air hit his skin, they snapped open with the sound of metal slamming against metal.

Rooted to the spot, the cause of the disturbance appeared through the kitchen door moments later, humming a nameless tune to herself as she pushed up the sleeves of his blue and white Thompson High hockey jersey.

Wait. Back up. _Hockey jersey_?

Who'd have known that one simple hockey jersey on one certain step-sister could reduce him to a nonsensical idiot?

"How did...I mean I hid..where did you...that's _my_ jersey!" Derek exclaimed indignantly. He pointed a finger at his chest emphatically as he said this, unable to complete a full thought as he tried to process 'how', much less 'when', she'd come into possession of and put on his reserve practice jersey.

He'd only been gone four hours, and she couldn't have been home for more than one.

He should've have known better than to douse her clothes with the most foul-smelling perfume concentrate ever produced. Who knew how awful that stuff smelled before it was diluted into the delicious girly fragrances that ended up on the shelf?

Of course, how could he have known that she'd counter by raiding his wardrobe? On the other hand, pulling a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his closet was one thing. Hell, he'd even expected it...maybe even sort of hoped, just like last time. But purposefully rooting around in his bedroom to gain possession of his back-up hockey jersey that he'd bring home occasionally to be laundered was not only off-limits, but so far off into "crossing the line" territory, it wasn't even funny. He'd never let any of his other girlfriends wear it, ever. Not even to a hockey match. He guarded it even closer than his leather jacket, and his jacket was practically his life. His signature.

There was only one Derek Venturi. He may have more than one jersey, but to the public eye, there could be only one. No girl got to walk around pretending to be his other half by wearing his name on her back.

It was weird, because oddly enough, he thought it suited Casey well. And the idea of his name across her shoulder blades, marking her as his, was uncharacteristically appealing.

"It is? Really?" Casey asked in a mock-confused tone, looking over her shoulder searchingly for a moment before shrugging her shoulders casually and continuing on past him up the stairs as he stood dumbfounded at the railing. "I didn't particularly care, considering how you doused all of my clothes with eau de skunk!" Casey said, starting out calmly only to escalate into a near screech.

"Casey, Casey, Casey." Derek drawled as he leaned against the banister, a semblance of normality returning at her screech. "Be reasonable. Like I have the time to go out and raid skunk scent. I bought it online for only $5."

Casey then screeched in a tone that almost made Derek's ears bleed. His shoulders bunched up for a moment before he relaxed and chose to look down. Probably wasn't the best idea, considering he'd neglected to recall the lack of pants on Casey's part. An eyebrow threatened to twitch upward as he appraised the view. He was a guy, after all, and Casey had all the appropriately proportioned girl parts.

"Der-ek! My clothes are ruined! And not just some. Oh no, you had to be more vindictive than that. You had to take them all! All! I didn't even have all of my clothes in my room which means you went to the trouble of going through the drier, the laundry hamper, _as well as_ my dresser and closet. That's a little excessive, don't you think?" Casey said, her forehead furrowing slightly and her head cocking to one side curiously.

Derek said nothing, only stared at her as if she'd grown a second head, his eyes fixed somewhere between her breasts and her legs. Honestly, she knew wearing his hockey jersey would upset him, but it _was_ only a practice jersey. She was sure it didn't even really matter anymore, considering how they'd just graduated. Besides, it wasn't as if she planned on keeping it. It couldn't be _that_ big a deal, could it?

And he really hadn't hidden it all that well, anyway. It wasn't her fault he'd hidden it with the tactics of an eight-year-old.

Okay, so maybe she was being a little vindictive strolling around in it with nothing on underneath it but her best, _silky_ , underwear set that she'd gotten as a birthday present from her cousin Vicky almost two years previous. Yeah right. It was more like a Victoria's Secret name-brand, "forgive me for making out with your boyfriend" gift. She still wasn't entirely certain why her cousin chose for them to match Thompson High's school colors, and it had never occurred to her to ask. She just chose to keep them hidden safely under the dust ruffle between her bed mattresses.

Also, they were currently her _only_ underwear set.

When he refused to say anything else, she rolled her eyes and started up the stairs to her room.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of Casey's legs peeking out from his hockey jersey and how indecently hot it looked on her, he followed her. 'Remember _repulsive_ , it's supposed to look _repulsive_.' Derek thought to himself.

As if denial had ever worked for him before.

"You can't wear that!" Derek exclaimed after being unable to come up with a wittier comeback and instead saying the first thing that came to his mind. Taking a breath, he continued in a more rational tone, "You have no idea what that implies, do you?"

"Yet, here I am, going against the laws of nature and nothing is striking me dead." Casey said in a disbelieving tone. "Who'd have thought?"

She really had no idea what her wearing his hockey jersey meant. It was one thing when he let Smarti wear it as a night shirt. When he was in a charitable enough mood, there wasn't any harm in letting his baby sister wear one of his more important possessions. In fact, now that he'd graduated TH, he might just let her keep it when he left for university. However it was quite another for his infuriating, keener...utterly drop-dead gorgeous step-sister to don the garment. She didn't even realize that his hockey jersey was like a Letterman's jacket to football players. If she were to go out in public wearing it, she might as well pull on his leather jacket over the jersey. Because it would be less obvious to the general public of Thompson High students – both former as well as current – if she pulled out a megaphone in the middle of the packed hallway at TH and admitted that they were exclusively screwing each other. What was worse was that they weren't even _dating_ , much less having sex, and he couldn't work up the nerve to admit to her that he wanted to do the aforementioned activity to her with every fiber of his being. And perhaps even a smidge of the other.

Like father, like son anyone? It was wrong on more than one level, regardless of what Sam told him. He shouldn't even _think_ about Casey and how she'd look pressed up against the wall, his hands wandering underneath to discover just what she had on beneath the blue and white mascot emblazoned on the front of the jersey...

"Take it off." Derek called after her in a tone that even he hardly recognized. Thankfully, Casey didn't notice – or rather ignored – the deep and husky tone that implied that he was, in fact, halfway serious about the statement.

She instead snorted and turned to face him just before she reached the top step. Looking thoughtful for a few moments, she then took two steps down so that they were at face level, and said in a challenging voice, "You're gonna have to make me."

The corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes darkened before he spoke. She really never did learn to not provoke him.

"You have five seconds before this particular Venturi follows through with that provocation." Derek said in a low, predatory tone. This particular dance they were participating in was about to end. He didn't know or particularly care if she somehow figured out that his feelings for her had changed and she was purposefully toying with the fact. She was going to rue the day she'd pushed Derek Venturi over the edge.

oooowoooo*oooooxooooo*ooooocoomo

I know! Another two-parter! I can't seem to help myself, lol. I know it's a bit old-school, considering how long its been since Life With Derek ended, but I love Dasey to pieces, and occasionally one of their stories will jump up and bite me, begging to be written. Part two soon to come...and it's colorful!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This continues right where we left off in the first chapter. And where it starts to go really crazy. And by "crazy", I mean "horizontal". Also, in case it's not mentioned, Derek and Emily aren't together at this point, or Casey and Truman. In my mind, they each broke up some time after graduation.

Music suggestions: 'That girl' by Alexz Johnson, 'Don't look back' by Boston.

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD.

Musical Preferences, Hockey Jerseys...

Casey didn't even pause to ask when he'd added such an extensive word to his limited vocabulary before she took off like a streak of lightening towards her room. The look in his eyes had been something she feared meant he might actually try to physically remove the jersey. Which was preposterous, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

Once inside, she pivoted around and shut the door, locking it the moment it settled into the frame. Resting her head against it, she jumped when she heard his voice on the other side of the door and backed up until she plopped down on her bed unceremoniously.

"You honestly think that cheap little lock is going to protect you?" Derek asked, stroking the wood of the door as he spoke. "You _do_ know that I can pick every lock in this house in under a minute, don't you?"

Casey's eyes widened in surprise. So _that_ was how he was always able to sabotage her belongings.

She didn't have much more time to reflect on those musings when she heard the lock click open. How could she possibly make this work to her advantage? Her eyes narrowed and a smirk reminiscent of Derek's graced her lips before her face smoothed into something she hoped was alluring and she laid back on her bed against her pillows with her knees swaying back and forth.

When in doubt, play to a man's greatest weakness: his _other_ head.

She already had, to a certain point, by wearing just his hockey jersey. She certainly wouldn't have walked around in front of Max wearing only _his_ football jersey, even when their relationship had been strong. It said something about her, the conclusions she always leapt towards when dealing with Derek. Solutions like the ones she came up with today, she'd barely thought twice over. She wouldn't have been caught dead making the same choices with any of her previous boyfriends.

She'd rather not consider the "why" behind it.

Derek's head peeked through the door to make sure she didn't have any plans of attacking her way out. Almost disappointed when she didn't, his gaze shifted to the bed and he froze. Physically un-gluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth and his feet from the floor, his gaze didn't falter as the rest of his body continued into the room and shut the door. Turning the lock again to seal them in, he then stalked towards her.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt if you have a key." Derek quipped quietly with a half-smile, holding the key up for her to see before shoving it into his back pocket. Her eyes followed the gesture like a hawk.

"What else can I say, Derek?" Casey said as seductively as she could muster, her gaze snapping back up to meet his. One corner of her mouth quirked up sardonically. "I guess you've got me."

"Giving up so quickly?" Derek said as he sat on the bed near her waist. She was playing at something, she wouldn't be Casey if she wasn't. However, he was too close to what he wanted to back away or formulate a counter-attack.

Placing one arm on her opposite side, he leaned over her so that their faces were inches apart. All Casey could do was nod mutely. With his face so close, his chest almost brushing hers as he leaned over her, their breath mingling as he held her gaze, his thumb brushing across her lower lip, she kind of understood why girls were always crushing after him. Moving his hand to twist a lock of her hair through his fingers, his nose bumped against hers when he continued speaking. "Sounds like the best idea you've ever had."

Then slowly, ever so slowly, Derek's lips connected with hers. And all those thoughts of getting the best of him flew out the window. She hadn't planned on actually _kissing_ him, but he'd never gotten into the correct flipping position before he'd kissed her anyway. It was mostly in the nature of the way he kissed her. It was the tentative, almost shy way that his lips had hesitated millimeters from hers before making contact. If there was one thing she knew about Derek Venturi, he never hesitated and was most certainly never _shy_ about anything.

She hadn't really expected that.

However, it didn't take him long to warm up to the activity. From what Emily had told her about their brief stint together, he could be very persuasive with his mouth. At that moment, she could certainly attest to the fact that she'd do just about anything he asked, if only he would never stop massaging her lips as if it were the last chance he'd get.

He followed her further back onto the bed when she began to move, adjusting his body so that he ended up laying half on top of her. Finally breaking the kiss, he didn't say anything as his lips trailed featherlight kisses from the corner of her mouth, down along her jawline, until he reached her neck. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a quick breath when she felt his teeth attach themselves to her neck just above her collarbone. She barely registered that he had enough consideration to keep the hickey – that she had no doubt would appear later – in a place that could be easily covered up.

And then she felt him shift one of his knees between hers, his left hand trailing up and down the outside of her leg, sending shivers down her spine. This was going on a lot further than she'd first considered. It didn't help at all when she tried to convince herself that this was Derek – her step-brother no less – and that he was getting to go places that she'd never even let her long term boyfriends go. He had his knee between her legs, almost pressing against her intimately, as he settled in on top of her. She could feel his...second-in-command through his jeans pressing into her thigh as his hand relocated her bent leg around his. When she realized she was actually enjoying this, her leg willingly locked in place around his thigh and her foot rubbing up and down his leg in a caress, another thought finally crossed her mind.

What suddenly made Derek so special?

That's where she found the courage to reboot her original plan. Sliding her pinned leg up until her foot was firmly planted on the mattress, Casey put both her hands on his chest and shoved. The look of surprise was clear on his face when he landed on his back with Casey straddling his waist, a triumphant look on her own.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd want to be on top." Derek said softly, his face relaxing and his hands coming to rest gently on her thighs. One corner of his mouth twitched upward in a hesitant, yet blatantly adoring smile. "It's where you shine the brightest."

Casey paused her plan once again at the sincere expression of pure honesty gazing up at her. There was no sarcastic comment or snarky smirk twisting his lips. This wasn't just some male code quest to retrieve a jersey she wasn't supposed to wear or a one-time chance to get her in the sack, not that he'd ever admit otherwise. There was only one other girl she'd seen him direct that gaze at, and even then, it was nowhere near as intense as the one she was witnessing right in front of her.

Had he actually been _crushing_ after her? Since when? And why did the thought make her feel warm and fluttery on the inside?

"Aww...Derek," Casey cooed softly, a small smile lighting up her features. She smooshed his cheeks together with both hands as she spoke. "That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me."

"Yeah, well..." Derek began uncomfortably, turning his eyes away and shifting nervously. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Besides, it's not like it's ever gonna leave this room, right?"

"Well, now," Casey said in a contemplative tone, her head tilting to one side with a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "That depends. What are you going to do for _me_?"

The smile that blossomed on his face was a mixture of pride and adoration. "I taught you so well."

"It was an inevitability that something would stick." Casey said casually with a shrug, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now I remember asking you what you were going to do for me."

"I'm sure I can think of a thing or two. If only I could just..." Derek said contemplatively, not finishing the thought out loud. Instead he sat up and rolled her over into her original position beneath him.

"Much better angle." Derek finished in explanation at her startled squeak and expression. His hands started sliding upwards underneath the jersey and her breath hitched in anticipation. "Let me know if I wander too far." he mumbled into her ear as his hands met behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Casey asked slowly, recovering from both his hands up her shirt inching closer and closer to second base as well as the out clause he'd just given her.

How was he going to get the bra off if the jersey was still on?

Especially if his hands were trembling as they were.

"I always keep one in my back pocket." Derek mumbled in a distracted tone, concentrating on the infernal contraption that was keeping him from continuing. Honestly, he'd never had a problem with them before. Of course, he'd never actually been required to do it on his own before.

Casey's eyes widened. Were they actually doing this? Was she actually considering sex with Derek?

"Derek? How many times have you actually done this?" Casey asked in a neutral tone, slightly bemused that she could feel his hands shaking against her bare skin and that he had yet to unhook the bra, much less realize that he couldn't fully remove it until the jersey came off.

"Alright. So my hands are a little twitchy right now. It doesn't mean that I've never done it before. Loads upon loads of experience." Derek answered quickly as his eyes flicked up to hers for a second before returning to the rather fascinating spot over her left shoulder, finally pulling the ends together for the hooks to separate.

"Derek?" Casey said quietly, the uncertainty in her voice reflected as her voice caught.

Derek sighed wearily and looked back at her seriously, removing his hands from underneath the jersey to place on either side of her head. "I've never actually done 'it', alright? I've come really, _really_ close a few times...but it just didn't feel right. You know?"

"Yeah. I know." Casey murmured softly. "Now I'm not exactly an expert either, but don't you need to take the jersey off _before_ the bra?" she finished matter-of-factly, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Nah," Derek shrugged off, rolling his eyes. "I _totally_ have a plan. You'll love it, I swear."

Before she could say anything else, he lifted the hem of the jersey up and his head disappeared under the shirt.

"School colors, Case?" Derek asked conversationally, his voice muffled by the shirt. Casey blushed. She didn't think anyone would actually be seeing them. "Not really sure if I should be turned on or freaked out with all the school spirit."

The blush deepened and spread, she was sure of it.

"Stop blushing." Derek stated in an off-hand tone as if he were looking right at he face. "I like it." he finished reverently as his fingers ghosted along the satin cups of her bra. Something like a chill raced down her spine and the smooth orbs contracted into tight little peaks with his light touch.

"How would you...?" Casey began to ask, trailing off when she felt his mouth on her skin. Sure, it was her belly button, but remember the whole earlier monologue? It would seem that Derek was going to gather up a whole slew of her firsts before the night was through.

She was still trying to convince herself she wanted him to stop.

She simultaneously stiffened up and moaned out loud when he pushed her bra up with his nose and swirled his tongue around her left aeroele. She felt him pull away and opened her eyes to look down. She hadn't even realized she'd scrunched them shut. She smiled and a small chuckle escaped her when her eyes met his peeking out from the V in his jersey.

"It's too much, isn't it?" he asked tentatively. "Do you want me to stop?"

Hesitating for only a fraction of a second, Casey shook her head no.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Derek said, his tone flippant and his eyes sparkling mischievously before his head dipped back down to repeat his previous action on the opposite breast.

"I like...how did you...I mean...mmm..." Casey breathed out incoherently as one of her hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder as her knees tightened around his torso.

"Now who's unable to finish a complete thought?" Derek asked smugly, his voice muffled by both the jersey as well as the skin that he was refusing to pull his lips away from.

"Well, we all knew you had to be good at something." Casey said cheekily, her defenses clawing their way back up while he'd paused.

"You wound me, Case. Can't you see me clutching at my heart?" Derek retorted, his tone monotonous before he nipped at the skin between her breasts.

"No." Casey replied in a mirrored tone. "But I _can_ feel you trying to touch mine." she finished, his right hand taking up residence on the breast in question.

"Well I can't help it if your heart is wrapped up with very nice, very _entertaining_ wrapping paper." Derek countered as if it were obvious.

"Mmm hmm...Derek?" Casey moaned out in a breathless voice, both of her hands now clutching his shoulders as he returned to his previous action.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her chest.

It took her a moment to remember her question. It was something that had been nagging at her, she was sure of it.

"How...mmm...how close is 'really, really close'?" Casey asked in that same breathless voice.

Derek smiled against her chest, placing one last light kiss to the side of her left breast before pulling his head out from beneath the jersey. Cool, crisp air met him as he shifted off to her right side, propping his head up on his right hand as he looked down at her intently. His free hand trailed lightly up and down her left arm, goosebumps rising all along the area he touched.

"Do you really wanna know?" Derek asked seriously.

She nodded her head yes.

"Would you like it if I gave you an up close and personal demonstration?" Derek asked, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it before. The hand trailing along her arm touched her stomach briefly as he spoke before inching down slowly until his hand cupped her lightly at the apex of her thighs.

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating as the air escaped her lungs and she forgot how to breathe.

"Breathe, Case." Derek whispered in her ear, as if reading her mind.

"You try and breathe when someone's got their hand between your legs." Casey retorted defensively after she drew in the breath Derek had commanded her to.

"Fair enough." Derek relented with a shrug and a disarming smile.

And then he moved his fingers. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her body responded instinctively and arched into his touch. Such a subtle brush along the outside of her panties, touching her in a place that even she'd been too embarrassed to touch in such a fashion, and she suddenly understood with a burst of clarity why all of her classmates were so driven to have intimate relations with the opposite sex.

"Derek?" Casey asked on a whimper, her pupils dilating and one of her hands moving to cup the back of his neck.

He sucked a breath deep into his lungs in a hope to lessen the constriction that had suddenly seized his insides at the look of Casey underneath him, her innocent eyes darkening in a way they never had before. He was touching her. And not just wrestling around for control of something or another. He had his hand between her legs.

He wanted to do something he'd never done with any other girl before. He wanted to _love_ her.

He also wanted to replace his hand with his mouth.

Just the thought had certain parts of his anatomy twitching in anticipation.

"Yes, Case?" Derek replied in a slow, drawling tone. Using one finger, he drew a line along the path he wished to follow with his tongue. He looked down at his hand and stilled his fingers, instead situating his hand so that the heel of his palm pressed against her.

She put a gentle resistance on his neck, encouraging him to come closer with a shy smile. His smug facade slipped out of place, replaced with a look mirroring hers as he leaned in. When he hovered an inch from her face, she took his chin in her free hand and turned it to whisper a secret in his ear.

"I've never had an orgasm, Derek." Casey whispered in an embarrassed tone, biting her bottom lip and looking over at the opposite wall.

"I could..." Derek began, pausing as he stumbled over his words. He turned his head slightly to see her return his gaze when he spoke. He swallowed thickly and moved his hand from its place at the apex of her thighs to her hip respectfully. "Would you like me to...?"

Casey nodded her head, giving him permission as she placed her hand over his.

Her eyes sparkling brightly with an undefinable emotion, she picked his hand up and moved it back to its previous position.

"Could you touch me, Derek?" Casey asked in an unsure tone. She subconsciously rocked her pelvis into his hand. Ducking his gaze by looking down at their joined hands, she brought his hand up to the waistband of her panties. Turning his hand, she then guided his fingertips beneath the material. Looking back up at his face, it took him a moment to drag his eyes back up to meet hers. "Inside?"

He'd never actually gone inside a girl's underwear before. Sure, he liked to talk a big game, but following through was something that had never occurred to him before. He was a guy and he'd thought about it, but he'd never really _wanted_ to before Casey. His palms started to sweat.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Casey backtracked in a hitching tone when he froze up, misreading his indecision. "I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious..."

"I've got a little secret too." Derek admitted in a low tone, silencing her with his words. Casey nodded minutely in a gesture that said she was intrigued and listening. Pressing his cheek against hers, his lips caressed her ear as he spoke his next words almost inaudibly.

"I've never touched a girl like that." Derek confessed, a flush lighting up his cheeks at the admission. "Do you still want me to try?" At this, he pulled back slightly to meet her eyes in question.

Nodding again mutely, she then continued to push his hand down further into her panties. Biting her lip, her legs bent open wider of their own volition and her toes curled when his fingertips grazed against something wet and throbbing.

"Would you like for me to tell you where everything is?" Casey panted out in a prim tone, half ready to lecture and half ready to whimper from his barest of touches.

"I think I can figure it out, Case." Derek replied, directing a half-hearted smirk her way. "But a few vocal cues definitely wouldn't hurt."

"What's that supposed..." Casey began, only to be cut off as a sound between a moan and a surprised gasp escaped her when she felt one of Derek's fingers probe gently into her entrance.

"That." Derek said shortly, his own breaths coming out shallow and ragged.

He was literally making it up as he went, pulling from his sophomore sex ed class and the Playboy magazine Ralph had jipped from his dad when they were fourteen. Right before Casey had first appeared in his life.

Yeah, _that_ had never made for any interesting dreams.

Casey emitted a hoarse scream and arched off the bed in the most sensual pose he'd ever seen when he grazed his hooked finger along the front of her inner wall, the already tight and clenched muscles rippling around his finger.

He bit the inside of his cheek and had to concentrate really hard on not coming as the combination of everything Casey and sex-related attacked his already weakened resolve. He was smart enough to know that once the party was over for him, it was over for both of them for awhile.

His thumb found purchase on a tiny little nub just outside her entrance and he exerted a minimal pressure on it, knowing this had been his main objective all along.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed in a slightly panicked tone, her eyes wide as a slight flush of exertion crept along her cheeks and her breaths came out panting.

"It's alright, Case." Derek coaxed in a soothing tone, smoothing his fingertips along the frown lines on her forehead and pushing her hair out of her eyes. He then pressed his lips against the delicate skin beneath her right ear.

And it happened. Her body betrayed her in the most pleasurable of ways. She shattered.

Strangled, pleasure-filled cries escaped from Casey's lips as her body trembled uncontrollably, her hands gripping the comforter beneath her in wrenching handfuls. The actual orgasm only lasted less than a minute, but it was the most intense sensation she'd ever felt. And being a part of this blended family, mostly having to contend with Derek, she had plenty of experience to choose from.

"Wow." Casey whispered in awe, her usually expressive eyes heavy-lidded as she brought one hand up to trail along Derek's arm. "I really had no idea what I was missing out on."

A light rumbling sound escaped Derek's chest as a startled laugh escaped him. He then gently eased his hand from the tender flesh he'd just pleasured. "I don't have any first-hand experience, but I've heard it gets better."

"I really don't know how that's even possible." Casey retorted in a breathless tone, disbelief clear in her tone.

"I could always try again, now that I know what I'm doing. Or maybe I could try using my mouth. I've always been a little curious about oral..." Derek said casually, smirking cheekily at her wide eyed expression. "And since we're here and all..."

"Touch me and die." Casey threatened, her fingers closing tightly around his wrist to completely pull it from inside her panties.

A quiet, but sexy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes twinkled with mirth. "So...is that a no? To everything?"

"Well, now...I didn't say that." Casey countered, a puckish smirk pulling at her lips. "But you're still not touching me again for awhile."

"You know I've got feelings for you, right?" Derek asked out of the blue, sprawling out next to her on the duvet, fixing his gaze on the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think I figured that one out." Casey retorted, her eyebrow quirking curiously as she turned her head to stare at his profile.

"What I'd like to know..." Derek began, trailing off hesitantly.

"Derek, do you honestly think I would have done all of this with you, if I didn't have feelings for you, too?" Casey responded in a blithe tone as she sat up partially to meet his gaze, reaching out to brush Derek's hair away from his face.

A smile spread across Derek's face. "Just wanted to hear it out loud."

"You know this changes everything, right?" Casey asked in a pragmatic tone after a minute, curling over onto her side, laying her head on top of his shoulder.

"Yeah." Derek replied simply, his tone similar to Casey's.

The question was...would that possible future be worth it?

He sincerely hoped it would be.

"And you're not keeping the jersey." Derek commented offhandedly.

"Der-ek!"

ooooovoo*ooouooooo*

Well...that all I've got! Hope you enjoyed reading! There was a moment I borrowed from the movie Ten Inch Hero, a scene involving Jensen Ackles. He is so freaking adorable in that movie! And sorry if the ending seems a bit stilted, the automated muse began to run out of steam, lol.


End file.
